A wide variety of collapsible and/or folding stocks are known for shoulder-fired firearms, such as rifles and shotguns. Most rifles, especially those having an AR-pattern receiver, with a folding butt stock are hinged to fold to one side or the other of the receiver. The position of the folded butt stock, however, can interfere with operation of the firearm while folded, such as access to user controls or blocking an ejection port.
Folding stocks are useful both for compact storage of a firearm and for reducing the overall size or length of a firearm when being carried in a confined space, such as inside a vehicle.